The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Machine-to-machine (“M2M”) wireless machines or devices (hereafter referred to as “devices”) may communicate primarily or exclusively with other machines or devices, with little or no human intervention. Examples of M2M devices may include wireless weather sensors, assembly line sensors, meters to track vehicles of a fleet, and so forth. In many cases these devices may connect to a wireless network and communicate, e.g., over a wide area network such as the Internet, with a network server. M2M devices may be used with the IEEE 802.16 standard, IEEE Std. 802.16-2009, published May 29, 2009 (“WiMAX”), as well as in Third Generation (“3G”) networks. In parlance of the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) Release 10 (March 2011) (the “LTE Standard”), M2M communications may alternatively be referred to as “machine type communications” (“MTC”).